Devotion Of Love
by thyz-thyz Verbazend
Summary: Ino mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki seorang istri, apalagi jika istri nya itu adalah Hinata, teman baiknya sejak kecil dan sahabat sejatinya. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengabdi menjadi seorang kekasih gelap walaupun itu akan menyakiti hati sahabatnya./ RnR please...


**Disclaimer : ya siapa lagi?**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, Typos, abal dan sejumlah hal serupa lainnya.**

**Tak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEVOTION OF LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam hidup akan ada banyak cobaan yang menerpa, tergantung dari mana kita melihat sudut pandangnya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku menerpa sebagian wajah dan tubuhku yang masih terbalut oleh selimut, kulihat di sampingku sesosok tubuh lelaki berkulit putih dan berambut hitam masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Badan kekarnya hanya tertutupi oleh selimut yang sama kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku masih merasakan lelah dan pegal pada tubuhku setelah melakukan hal itu dengannya semalam. Kuelus pipi putihnya dan kukecup lembut keningnya untuk mencoba membangunkannya. Dia meraba tanganku yang memegang pipinya dan menempelkannya disana. Perlahan dia buka kelopak matanya yang memamerkan bola kristal onyx yang begitu gemerlapan ditimpa sinar mentari pagi.

"Bangunlah, sudah saatnya kau pergi bekerja." Ucapku lembut padanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin bersamamu." Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Badanku sedikit memanas mengingat aku dan dia tak memakai sehelai benang pun di balik selimut ini. Kubelai lekukan-lekukan indah di perutnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia rajin berolahraga. "kenapa berhenti?" saat menyadari tanganku tak lagi menyusuri keindahan yang sedang terbaring di depan mataku ini.

"Kau ini," aku mencolek hidungnya "Bisa-bisa kita tak akan selesai sampai sore nanti jika aku melanjutkan." Jawabku sedikit tertawa. Dia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut pirangku. Tanganku menggapai pakaian tidur yang tersampir di sisi ranjang. Setelah memakai pakaianku, aku pun beranjak menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Tak lama kemudian dia pun segera bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Kupukir untuk membuat sup miso, supaya pagi yang dingin ini terasa lebih hangat dengan kuahnya. Mulailah aku memasak dengan riang.

.

.

Aku sedang membereskan meja makan ketika ia selesai mandi dan telah berpakaian dengan rapi. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang, dagunya disandarkan di bahuku sehingga membuat pipiku dan pipinya bersentuhan.

"sepertinya enak sekali," dia tersenyum memandang hidangan yang tersedia di meja.

"Tentu saja, semua makananku tak ada yang tak enak." Ucapku terkikik. Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. "Kau makanlah dulu, biar aku mandi dan bersih-bersih." Kataku berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuhku.

"Tak mau, aku ingin disuapi." Ucapnya tersenyum manja.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ucapku tertawa dan mengmbil kursi untuk duduk, dia pun duduk di sebelahku. Kuambil mangkuk berisi nasi dan mulai menyodorkan sendok ke mulutnya untuk menyuapinya seperti permintaannya, _'benar-benar manja'_ pikirku dalam hati. "Itachi, apa kau akan pulang ke rumah malam ini?" tanyaku padanya di sela-sela kegiatan kami.

"Sepertinya iya, Hinata dan Sato pulang dari Oto malam ini, aku sudah kangen sama mereka." Jawabnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka ya, aku akan main ke rumah minggu ini." Kataku sambil terus menyuapinya. Itachi lalu melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya seraya bergumam,

"Sudah jam tujuh, aku harus berangkat." Ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan beranjak dari kursi lalu mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di sofa. Kuberjalan kearahnya dan merapikan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya supaya lebih rapi.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Dia tersenyum lembut dan mencium keningku sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, aku pergi dulu." Dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang seiring dengan terdengar suara tanda pintu ditutup dari arah depan. Aku kembali ke meja makan dan melanjutkan sarapanku sendiri.

Tak sampai satu menit bel pintu kembali berbunyi, mungkin Itachi melupakan sesuatu pikirku. Saat kubuka pintu itu ternyata bukan Itachi yang ada di sana, tapi sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang tingginya hampir sama denganku.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Itachi di bawah saat memarkirkan mobilku." Ucapnya ketika melihatku membuka pintu dengan nada penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya, dia baru saja berangkat ke kantor." Kataku memenuhi rasa penasarannya. "Ayo masuklah," dia berjalan memasuki apartemenku dan segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ah, aku bingung dengan cara berfikirmu Ino." Ujarnya setelah menemukan posisi duduk yang enak.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah membahas ini cukup lama bukan. Kau mau minum sesuatu?" aku berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkannya minum.

"Teh saja, terima kasih ino." Dia mulai membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. "terserah kau sajalah, yang penting jangan sampai ada pihak yang terluka." Dia mengeluarkan Handphone dari dalam tasnya.

"Kami sudah memainkan peran masing-masing dengan cukup baik kok. Tenang saja." Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping sakura sembari meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi teh di atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang. Ada apa sudah berkunjung ke rumahku sepagi ini?" tanyaku padanya berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

"Aku mau ke butik, mencari gaun yang pas untuk acara pernikahan Tenten nanti. Kuharap kau mau mengantarku, kau juga pasti belum punya gaunnya kan? Ingat loh, Tenten kan meminta kita untuk menjadi pendampingnya nanti, kita harus mempersiapkannya sebik mungkin." Sakura mengingatkanku akan acara penting yang seminggu lagi akan digelar, aku hampir saja melupakkannya.

"Oh iya tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya, kau jangan kemana-mana." Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarku.

"Hei, jangan lama-lama! Mandimu kan kayak udah gak ketemu air sebulan saja, lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget...nget!" ucap sakura lebay sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Enak saja, memangnya kau!" ucapku cekikikan sambil menyambar handuk di sebelah pintu kama mandi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menyeruput teh dari gelasnya.

.

.

Siang itu aku memenuhi ajakan Sakura untuk mencari gaun yang cocok saat pernikahan Tenten berputar-putar kami pun menentukan pilihan. Aku tertarik pada tunik berwarna hitam pekat yang mempunya aksen permata di bagian pinggang, panjang tunik itu melebihi lututku, membuatku terlihat lebih anggun. Sedangkan sakura masih mencari-cari warna baju yang pas, memang susah mempunyai warna rambut yang terlalu mencolok seperti sakura, sehingga susah untuk dipadukan dengan warna lain.

"Ino, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" dia menyampirkan sehelai baju berwarna biru terang ke badannya. Responku langsung menolak.

"Aduh sakura, warnanya tabrakan." Aku memprotes sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mantap. Sakura terlihat kecewa, lalu dia menyampirkan gaun berwarna violet tua yang sejak tadi dipeganggnya di tangan satunya, "Kalo yang ini?"

"Nah, kalo itu baru pas!" aku mengangguk mantap, melihat keserasian antara rambut gaun dan matanya yang sehijau jamrud itu.

"Tapi aku bosan Ino, masa setiap acara warna gaunku selalu berputar di warna ungu, pink dan putih." Dia terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Tak apa lah, kau akan tetap terlihat manis kok." Kataku menyemangatinya.

"Oke, tak apa." Dia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya lalu menyodorkan dua pakaian itu pada pramuniaga di sebelahnya. "Tolong yang ini ya mba, saya mau lihat-lihat yang lain dulu." Menunjuk gaun violetnya lalu berjalan ke arahku. "Masih mau jalan-jalan? Hari masih siang, sayang sekali kalo kita langsung pulang," dia bertanya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kalo makan aja gimana?" ucapku membalas pertanyaanya.

"Ayo, aku juga laper nih?" Sakura mengangguk cepat, kami pen menuju ke kasir untuk membayar dan mengambil barang belanjaan kami. Setelah melihat-lihat sekilas kami memutuskan menuju ke foodcourt yang terletak tak jauh dari butik yang baru kami datangi.

Setelah duduk, Sakura melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil waitress. Masing-masing dari kami memesan makanan dan minuman. "Oke, kau hutang cerita padaku," Sakura mulai membuka percakapan.

"Maksudmu?" aku menyernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Kejadian tadi pagi Ino! Jangan pura-pura lupa ya," sakura berekspresi tidak sabaran.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan? Aku tak mengerti, tidak ada apa-apa tadi pagi." Aku malas membahas topik ini.

"Sampai kapan akan seperti ini Ino? Kau menyakiti Hinata dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti ini, dia sahabat kita. Dan juga kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura? Apa kau berencana dijadikan istri kedua Itachi, setidaknya itu lebih baik untukmu." Sakura nyeroscos bak soerang guru yang menceramahi muridnya yang dapat nilai jeblok saat ujian.

"Aku mencintai Itachi, Sakura." Aku menerawang ke kedalaman langit mengingat kembali kejadian di masa lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Tubuh yang selama ini kurindukan kini duduk di hadapanku, dia membungkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada sikunya. Bahunya bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat lelaki yang begitu kuat ini bisa menjadi segalau ini, lelaki yang telah menemaniku selama 3 tahun ini, lelaki yang sangat dan sangat kucintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini bahkan nyawaku.

"Maafkan aku Ino." Dia menengadahkan wajahnya, tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya kini terkulai di samping badannya. Aku masih tetap memasang senyum termanisku untuknya, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, bahwa diriku sama sekali tak tersakiti. Walaupun sebenarnya, hatiku sakit sekali bagai teriris menjadi potongan yang sangat kecil. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping begitu mendengar pernyataan dari mulutnya.

"Tak apa, tak ada yang baru dirisaukan." Aku berusaha menabahkannya dengan membelai kepalanya lembut. Baru saja, dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memutuskan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Hinata, gadis yang dicintainya, Teman baikku, juga saingan terberatku dalam melumpuhkan hatinya untukku seorang.

Itachi pria yang aku cintai merupakan seorang pemuda tampan idaman semua wanita di Konoha. Wajahnya yang cool, rambut hitam sebahunya, mata onyxnya dan semua hallain dalam dirinya yang mampu membuat semua orang tergila-gila. Tapi dirinya hanya mampu menentukan pilihannya pada seorang wanita saja yaitu Hinata, gadis cantik dan lugu yang menjadi teman baikku sejak kecil. Mereka adalah pasangan yang benar-benar serasi. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar sampai suatu saat Hinata memperkenalkan Itachi kepadaku dan Sakura sebagai teman baikknya.

Tak ada yang salah memang dengan memperkenalkan seorang pacar kepada sahabat-sahabatmu. Tetapi kesalahan itu dimulai ketika Itachi mulai mengirimkan sms-sms perhatian padaku, menghubungi nomor ponselku sekedar menanyakan kabar atau sengaja berkunjung ke kantorku untuk sekedar mengajak makan siang. Semakin hari hubungan kami semakin dekat, padalah setahuku dia pun masih menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Hinata. Secara garis besar bisa dikatakan aku telah menjadi selingkuhan Itachi terhadap Hinata.

Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik tentu saja aku merasa telah mengkhianati Hinata yang polos. Aku telah menghancurkan Hinata dengan memacari Itachi. Tapi aku sendiri pun tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri yang mulai tumbuh pada Itachi bahwa aku mencintainya. Itachi sendiri pun tak bisa memilih diantara kami berdua karena dia mencintai kami berdua seutuhnya. Aku pun tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena selama aku berada di dekatnya aku merasa bahagia dan selama Hinata tidak tahu maka dia pun takkan merasa disakiti, maka aku pun menjalani kehidupan cinta hitam ini dibalik cinta putih Hinata sebagai kekasih resmi Itachi. Walau kutahu suatu saat pasti ada waktunya bagi Itachi untuk memilih.

Dan saat itu pun tiba. Orang tua Hinata meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan sekarang yang dipunyainya hanyalah kakaknya Neji dan Itachi tentunya. Itachi pun memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Hinata semakin menderita dengan menikahinya karena Itachi sangat mencintai Hinata. Seluruh kehidupan Hinata telah hancur, aku tak menambah itu semua bagi sahabat terbaikku apalagi selama ini dia selalu kusakiti. Tapi sekrang kehidupankulah yang hancur. Itachi menemuiku untuk meminta maaf dan berpamitan, aku pun harus merelakan kepergiannya.

Mereka berdua telah mempersiapkan hari bahagia mereka dengan sangat sempurna. Hari penikahan yang begitu meriah. Aku pun berusaha untuk tampil bahagia untuk sahabat dan orang yang aku cintai walau di dalamnya aku telah hancur dan remuk. Sampai satu bulan setelah pernikahan mereka berlalu, aku sudah bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada pekerjaanku dan sedikit melupakan Itachi walau dia masih sering muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku.

Hingga datanglah hari ini dimana Itachi mengetuk pintu apartemenku dan mengatakan dia tak bisa meninggalkanku untuk Hinata ataupun sebaliknya. Karena dia mencintai kami berdua. Sedikit harapan muncul di dalam benakku walaupun pasti itu akan menyakiti Hinata. Dia menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia masih ingin bersamaku apapun yang terjadi sambil terduduk dan wajah penuh kebimbangan.

"Mungkin aku memang egois, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua." Kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, membuatku terhenyak dan larut dalam dekapannya. Dan bodohnya aku pun malah mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Sejak saat itu pun aku menjalani hubungan gelap dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan Siapapun termasuk Hinata, kecuali satu orang yang selalu mengetahui segalanya, karena dia adalah teman baikku juga selain Hinata yaitu Sakura.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kau tahu sakura?" aku berkata pelan pada sakura yang sedang menyeruput minumannya.

"Hn?" dia hanya bergumam kecil dan serius kembali membaca bukunya.

"Cinta itu buta, dia tak pernah menginginkan apapun sebagai balasannya. Yang cinta butuhkan hanyalah pengakuan dan balasan." Aku berkata padanya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

"Heh, mulai deh berfilsafat..." sakura yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaanku sejak dulu memaklumi sifatku ini. "Setidaknya kau meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Itachi untuk menikahimu secara resmi. Yah walaupun itu menyakitkan bagi Hinata, tapi itu lebih baik. Daripada Hinata mengetahui kejadian ini dari orang lain pasti akan lebih sakit." Sakura berceramah panjang lebar.

"Aku tak mau Sakura. sudah terlau banyak aku menyakiti Hinata, biarlah aku saja yang menderita." Aku kembali menengadahkan pandanganku menuju ke langit.

"Kau ini katanya cinta, cinta seperti apa yang kau harapkan kalau begitu." Sakura kembali mengoceh lagi kali ini dia sudah menyingkirkan bukunya dan berbicara serius.

"Cinta itu dapat diartikan dalam berbagai bentuk. Ada yang indah, tragis, bahagia, bahkan sengsara. Yang sedang kujalani adalah salah satu bagiannya namanya pengabdian. Mengabdipada orang yang kau cintai, yang kau sayangi dan yang menyayangimu. Hinata dan Itachi dan juga untukmu Sakura." Aku memainkan sedotan di minumanku.

"huh" sakura menghela nafasnya, kemuadian berkata lagi, "Terserah kau saja lah,"

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**.**

**Dan cerita ini pun berakhir dengan gejenya, #toroktoktoktok**

**Maaf ya readers, gak tau kenapa tanganku menulis lancar pada cerita geje ini. Perselingkuhan sahabat terhadap cintanya.**

**Bagi yang suka dan tidak silahkan di REVIEW.**

**Mungkin kurang gereget ya. Tapi kalau ada banyak yang suka akan saya bikinkan lanjutannya (#digebukin se RT, *kepedean banget seh lo*)**

**Pokokny selamat malam minggu ya, saya juga mau malam mingguan dulu...**

**Sekian...**


End file.
